


Czy obejrzysz ze mną serial?

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, przeróbka piosenki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Przeróbka piosenki Ulepimy dziś bałwana z Krainy Lodów.





	Czy obejrzysz ze mną serial?

**Marv:**

_Ami?_

Czy obejrzysz ze mną serial?

No, chodź, zrobimy to!

Tak dawno nie widziałam go...

Sezonów sto...

Nadrobić trzeba to!

Oglądałyśmy razem

A teraz nie...

Dlaczego tak jest – czy wiesz?

Czy obejrzysz ze mną serial?

Albo zrobimy coś innego?

 

**Ami:**

_Marv, daj spokój._

 

**Marv:**

No to cześć...

 

**Marv:**

Czy obejrzysz ze mną serial?

Napisać może wolisz fik?

Czy długo jeszcze tutaj czekać mam?

Bo do Marcina zacznę gadać tu jak nic!

_Siema Marcin_

I tak mi jakoś ciężko

Samej wśród tych ścian

Finał sezonu znieść...

 

**Marv:**

_Ami?_

Wiem, że tam cię znajdę...

Marcin pyta, co i jak...

Mówi daj spokój

I choć ciężko mi

Chcę otrzeć twoje łzy

Czy dasz mi znak?

Nie mamy nic prócz siebie

Ciebie ja – ty mnie

Bo Marcin nie liczy się!

Obejrzymy razem serial?...

**Author's Note:**

> _Ja chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że to nie tak, że nie mam czasu dla sisi. Mam czas dla sisi. To ona go nie ma. - Ami (RCS)_


End file.
